Cups Song
by Mistyasha
Summary: Fionna has to leave but gives Flame Princess one little present.
1. It is Time to Go

Today was the day.

She was leaving today, leaving for a long time.

The Lich was abound, making Chaos all across Ooo and Aaa which in turn welded together all her inhabiants with the flames of justice, scorn, and the need to protect the ones you love.

This is why Fionna was heading off into the battlefield.

They stood before the Half Monster Demon, he was crouched down and waited for everyone to board him via tongue-ramp through his mouth. Fionna squeezed her beloved's body to her own tightly before kissing the flaming forehead with a huff and heading to the half-carved beast.

_She and Flame Princess had been keeping track of eachother via BMO and GMO, video-chatting during Fionna's down time. It had been weeks since they last met face to face and now it was sadly going to be a long while longer before they'd see the other again. _

_The week before the last human girl decided to take up arms, she was convinced that it'd be best she stay as the local militia captain. Flame Princess couldn't stay long in her Tree Fort but they might as well have lived together, always in one bonfire or another and always together. It was saturday, the blonde remembers clearly, when she decided to fill out that military form._

_Flame Princess had been practicing some strange little song for a while and finally thought herself good enough to put it online for their friends to see. Hearing her slap that cup and gently sing out that lovely little song, Fionna knew she had to fight for what she loved!_

So now, here they were. As her love walked away, Flame Princess grabbed the pale, flesh hand with a small cry. The flesh sizzled and charred but neither cared much for it. "Fi, please don't go..." the fire elemental managed to choke out, magma tears staining her perfect cheeks. The human girl smiled and grilled her thumb on the hot cheek, wiping the tear off her beloved's cheek.

Flame Princess never approved, just like she was the only human left, she was also the only Fionna left too! Eventually, she had to accept it. Had to. This is the kind of person Fionna was and nothing doing in changing a person like her, strong-willed and loving. Not to mention heroic. She often pondered why exactly the human changed her mind from being back-up to heading to the front lines and sometimes blamed it on heroism. But that nary mattered now, the beast was almost fully loaded.

"I'll be back, I'll return to you. Just for you"

Fionna touched her lips to Flame Princess' cheek. The flame did the same in turn. This was their little 'thing'. That special thing lovers tend to do and share with no one. Before she drew back,the human girl whispered, "I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone" in an almost sing-song way.

Fionna reached down to BMO and GMO who were saying good-bye in their own way: USB cable. She pressed the little red button beside the port and disconnected them. Their faces, blank a moment ago, showed grief stricken expressions as their little hands reached for eachother. GMO was quickly stowed away into the familiar green pack on its owner's shoulder.

Turning back around was hard to do, but it was to be done.

And she left.

Fionna was naturally teased about the burn marks and this helped to ease her. When they reached base, after dinner, Fionna set up her cot. GMO, though enraged from being seperated from BMO, handed the human a letter before entering Sleep Mode. With it being close to lights-out, Fionna thought it was a good time to relax and indulge in the gift. In the envelope was a charred letter and a photo, typical things a war-bound lover would expect. Fionna smiled to herself as the lights went off, thinking how Flame Princess found her gift.

**In the Tree Fort:**

Flame Princess couldn't sleep, not even in the comfy cot Fionna had made just for her. Tracking down the salamander and preparing the bed must've been no easy task but not even the comfort provided by it could mellow this feeling. The fire elemental princess was about to try burning another teabag of chamomile when BMO's screen went from Zelda to Fionna. As Fionna's voice started to tenderly ring, Flame Princess' nerves seemed to settle down.


	2. When I'm Gone

_I got my tickets for the long way round_

_A picture and letter from my babe_

_Heck, I already miss your sweet company_

_But I promise, I'll see you again someday_

_When I'm gone, I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone!_

_I'm gonna miss the way you walk, gonna miss the way you talk_

_Girl,I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone!_

_I'm gonna miss you by your hair, I'm gonna miss your every flare_

_I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone._

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_Ima hustle, and Ima bustle_

_I'll work out every single muscle_

_But I bet still nothing's prettier to you_

_When I'm gone, I'm gonna miss you by your hair_

_Girl,Gonna miss you everywhere_

_I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone, I'm gonna miss the way you walk_

_Even our funny little talks, Girl_

_I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone!_

As the song finished and pre-recorded Fionna blew her a kiss, Flame Princess couldn't help but cry. She cried for only a few seconds, she was emotional but she had to be strong.

And as the human drifted to sleep; halfway around the world, a fiery princess did that same. One day, she'd return. But until then, they were strong together. Even when mile aparts.


End file.
